blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The 100 Egg Challenge/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don’t appear in this episode, and for the fourth episode in a row. * This is an Easter-themed episode. though the holiday wasn't mentioned. * Second episode with "Challenge" in the title after The Team Truck Challenge, and the second with "Egg" after Zeg and the Egg. * Second episode with "hundred" after The Hundred Mile Race, though written as a number instead of spelt out. * This is the first episode to feature more than one STEM concept, not counting Blaze of Glory which featured implied STEM concepts. * First time the Axle City Garage is seen but Gabby isn’t. * This is the first time the audience actually cheers Crusher on instead of applauding slowly. * This is one of the few times that Blaze, AJ and Crusher actually show hints of friendship. * The first place where Blaze goes to look for eggs is the meatball restaurant from Meatball Mayhem. * Blaze trying to catch the eggs from being dropped by the cranes is similar to The Bouncy Tires where he tries to catch an egg before it gets dropped by the egg dropper. * For the first time, Crusher’s subplot is actually part of the main story. * This is the second time AJ activates his Visor View but does not say he’s doing such, the first being Race to the Top of the World. * Some of the toys in the toy factory are from past episodes: ** Stuffed bananas (Dinocoaster) ** Remote control dogs and toy airplanes (Mega Mud Robot) ** Stuffed elephants (The Super-Size Prize) * The sign on the front of the toy factory is the same as the one on the toy store in Mega Mud Robot. * Crusher’s obsession with ice cream is shown again. * If Blaze hadn’t sliced the giant vegetables, he and AJ would’ve been killed. * This is the last time Blaze says "AJ, gimmie some speed!" until Toy Trouble!. Running Gags * Blaze and Crusher finding eggs in unusual places. * Pickle smelling flowers with strange scents, followed by Crusher smelling those with disgusting scents. Allusions * The plot is similar to the Dora the Explorer episode “Egg Hunt”. * The melody of Addition is to the tune of "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" by Kenny Loggins, best known from its usage of the 1984 film adaptation of Footloose. * Pickle’s flower costume is identical to SpongeBob SquarePants’ flower costume in the episode “Krabby Land”. Goofs * When Blaze uses Blazing Speed to reach the 100th egg, Crusher is not at the fountain. A few scenes later, he’s there. * AJ’s calculator’s orientation is incorrect. The buttons for the arithmetic symbols have to be on the same side, not on different sides. * Before Blaze goes to stop the eggs from falling from the second crane, the eggs around the rim of his basket have disappeared. * When Pickle is talking to Crusher in the last scene, the trucks in the bleachers behind him appear to be frozen. * Blaze found 26 eggs at the construction site, but there were more than 26 eggs in the box they were found in. * AJ’s visor doesn’t beep upon activation. The same happened in Royal Rescue. * Despite the event being called the "100 Egg Challenge", it is referred to in descriptions as the "Great Egg Hunt". Home Media Releases Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia